Previously, many types of exercise bicycles have been used in endeavoring to provide entertainment while exercising using video games or television set top consoles as an incentive.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
 U.S. Pat. No.  Inventor   Issue Date 4,512,567           Phillips    Apr. 23, 19854,542,897Melton et al.Sep. 24, 19854,637,605RichieJan. 20, 19874,976,435Shatford et al.Dec. 11, 19905,591,104Andrus et al.Jan. 7, 19975,645,513Haydocy et al.Jul. 8, 19975,839,990VirkkalaNov. 24, 1998
Phillips in U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,567 teaches an exercise bicycle along with a potentiometer which provides signals in proportion to the handlebar directional motion and speed of the bicycle. These signals interface with a microcomputer to operate a video game. The handlebars control side to side movement, up and down also forward and backward movement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,542,897 issued to Melton et al. is for an exercycle combined with a video game. The handlebars control side to side movement and the grips up and down movement.
Richie in U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,605 discloses a video game control moving the handlebars. The arrangement can only be operated with a preset minimum exercise level.
Shatford et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,435 teaches an adapter for an exercise bicycle. The handlebars control side to side movement, up and down also the crank on the bicycle controls the speed on the video game.
Haydocy et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,513 discloses a physical exercise machine that interfaces with a video system. Movement of the pedals is indicated as speed on the video and other inputs such as pulse, heart rate etc. are indicated and recorded. The load resistance imposed by the video system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,990 of Virkkala is for an exerciser combined with a video game computer allowing participation in the game dependent upon his rate of exercise and hand to eye coordination.